rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
KotNR House Rules
= General Rules = Books Used Everything is potentially fair game; however, material from the out-of-era books (such as Jedi Academy, Force Unleashed, Knights of the Old Republic and Clone Wars) as well as material from out-era found in other books must be approved by the Game Master on an individual, point-by-point basis. In this case, it is better to ask permission than to beg forgiveness; the GM does not like surprises. That said, the books the Storyteller has are as follows, in alphabetical order: *Clone Wars Campaign Guide *The Force Unleashed *Galaxy at War *Galaxy of Intrigue *Jedi Academy Training Manual *Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide *Legacy Era Campaign Guide *Rebellion Era Campaign Guide *Scavenger's Guide to Droids *Scum and Villainy *Star Wars Saga Edition *Starships of the Galaxy *Threats of the Galaxy Eratta Wizards has taken the official errata down from their website, but others have preserved it. Star Wars Saga Edition Official Errata is where I have preserved it. The Errata is suitably official, and is to be taken to supersede the rulebooks, unless in turn overruled by this game's house rules. Also, you might wish to avail yourselves of the Offical FAQ Compilation Thread's wisdom. Anti-Munchkinism Creative applications of the rules are not nessessarily a bad thing. However, munchkinism will not be tolerated - attempts to dominate the game will not be tolerated. (Such as using a gaggle of Astromech Droids to spam Aid Another attempts.) Anti-Munchkin rulings, when handed down, are final; argument will not be tolerated. Optional Rules in Effect The following optional rules from officious and semi-officious sources are in effect. Old Wounds *Source: Jedi Counseling 114 This is a new use of the Treat Injury skill. *'Critical Care (Trained Only; requires a medpac and surgery kit):' You may attempt to use multiple medpacs on a creature in a 24-hour peroid. This requires one minute, and it expends the contents of one medpac. If you succeed on a DC 20 Treat Injury check, the creature regains a number of hit points equal to it's character level, plus 1 hit point for every point by which your check result exceeds the DC. You take a -5 penalty to your Treat Injury check for every previous attempt at critical care in the last 24 hours, even if that attempt was unsuccessful. *If you fail the Treat Injury check, the creature overdoses on the medicines in the medpac, causing it to take damage equal to its damage threshold. If this would reduce the creature to 0 hit points, it dies unless it spends a force point to save itself. *You can attempt to perform critical care on yourself, but you take a -5 penalty on your Treat Injury check. Gamemaster Rules These rules are those the Game Master is using. Near-Death and Recovery Players often get themselves into nasty situations, which may get the better of them - especially when they wind up on the wrong side of an all-out attack with a vibroaxe that scores a critical hit. Players who fall unconcious normally (by being moved to 0 hit points, or moved down the condition track to the sixth step) recover normally and wake up normally. Sometimes, however, players get into an extraordinary amount of harm, such as being almost bisected vertically with a lightsaber. In these instances, players in possession of a Force Point (and barring the use of any more extraordinary means, such as expending a destiny point) automatically spend one to save themselves, even if this would violate the normal rules about the use of Force Points in one round. *This is not optional - if you have an FP left, you automatically spend it. If you have no FP but DP left, you will automatically spend them instead, to greater effect. However, such dramatic injuries are not as easy to recover from as being shot down the condition track by a thousand individual -1 hits. Characters who are injured this greviously require medical attention to recover, and lots of it. They begin with a permanent -5 on their condition track being unconcious and essentially comatose, medically alive and not brain-dead but little better. Even if they regain their full hit points via powers such as Vital Transfer or surgery, they're still in dire straits and unable to take any actions to help themselves, save the use of Force or Destiny points to avoid further harm should it somehow befall them. Only time and medical attention will heal these characters, with the following times (cumulative): *Upgrade to -4: 30 days *Upgrade to -3: 14 days *Upgrade to -2: 7 days *Upgrade to -1: 4 days *Upgrade to healthy: 2 days All of these times require that a character is recieving devoted medical attention by a medical professional with a check bonus of +10 and support staff (nurses, et cetera.) The conditions can be rudimentary, as long as they are clean and stocked. Of course, most heroes don't want to have to spend two months recovering. Improved conditions (modern medical facility with advanced medical proceedures and drugs in stock) or a genius physicians (Has the Surgery Expertise feat and a check bonus of +20) will add a +1 multiplier to the time one spends under care. (Cumulative; a modern facility and a genius physician cause each day to pass as three days.) And of course, there's bacta. Bacta tank immersion is the standard treatment for traumatic injury, and it's easy to see why. In a bacta tank, each hour spent recovering from trauma and recieving surgical care upgrades the recipiant of such care by one permanent step, to a maximum of a permanent -2 step on the condition track. Thus, a character who recieves drastic, traumatic injury, such as having an arm and a leg severed, nearly dipped in lava and their lungs scorched can be restored to a permanent -2 condition (able to move about, even fight) in only three hours of treatment, and if he's properly treated by a genious and cared for in a well-stocked hospital, be at peak condition in a mere two days time. Needless to say, those who can have bacta, want it badly. That's not the end of it, however: the best Bacta in the galaxy, which is only to be found on Thyferra (or possibly exported at prohibitive sums), will allieviate this even more. Five hours' immersion in the best Bacta and the worst injuries may be made whole. *Historically, Kolto was said to be even better than Bacta, though those who know of the obscure material know of it as a cut-rate subsitute for bacta now, suitable for medkits and better than nothing. Modern Kolto tank treatment (in similar fashion to bacta tank treatment) is the same as being treated by bacta, but it only recovers you to a permanent -3 on the condition track, over the course of twenty hours instead of two, and you must heal normally from there. **Historical Kolto dating to the Jedi Civil War, were some to be found (through some miracle) is even better than the best Bacta that can be produced by the natives of Thyferra. It restores even the most greviously wounded characters to peak condition in but two and a half hours' rest - it was so effective that, when it was plentiful, it was standard operating proceedures in all medical bays and hospitals to put anyone with even the faintest life signs immediately into the tank and hope for the best. Some rare lucky individuals were known to have made nigh-miraculous recoveries this way, though a great many more were beyond even Kolto's efficacy to treat. *It is worth noting that Destiny Points are really, really good at saving your life - one cannot usually fulfil a destiny posthumously, and no destiny shall be interpreted in any way as to deny a player the use of their Destiny Points for purposes of saving their lives. If you use a Destiny Point, you can escape any harm somehow, unscathed. obviously there's the use of a DP to negate an attack upon you, which may be retroactively declared. If you don't think it's a good idea, however, you may also use a DP to escape from an encounter; upon such declaration, you must leave the battle immediately and cannot come back, by any means you have at your disposal, including outright deus ex machina such as leaping off a tall building and landing on a cargo hauler that passes by. You are removed from the encounter safely, and escape to any position which will not pose an environmental danger nor danger of imminant discovery by hostile forces. This use of a DP will also retroactively ignore an attack (or at least ignore reprecussions it would have had, such as traumatic injury), but you may not continue to battle. Effectively, this is escaping the battle at the cost of being unable to participate in the rest of the encounter and a destiny point. This may also be used to larger effect to remove oneself completely from hostile areas, even escaping from a planet or system altogether. **In Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith, Jedi Master Yoda confronts Darth Sideous in the Republic Senate Chambers. Yoda is getting his ass whipped, and while he probably survived the fight and escaped legitimately, he was in the very heart of the newly-formed Empire's power base. He used a Destiny Point (his last remaining Destiny Point, in fact) to invoke Deus Ex Machina and have Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan show up to spirit him safely off-world; subsequently, he retired to Dagobah, awaiting the day when the next Jedi would come to him for training. Trauma When a character is brought nearly to death (as defined by being forced to use a force point to survive an attack,) he may suffer a grevious injury. This can be obvious, gross physical trauma, such as having one's arms removed by the swing of a vibrosword, or it may be debilitating scarring of the lungs. Traumatic injuries occur solely at the discretion of the GM - typically they are repaired as a matter of course undergoing the normal healing process, but occasionally complications may arise. *Tenal Ka's first lightsaber exploded in her severed hand, shredding her arm beyond all hope of repair. *When Luke lost his hand on Bespin, it fell down the shaft before he did, and was lost forever to the gas giant. *When Darth Vader was defeated by Obi-Wan Kenobi and left to die on the shores of a magma river, his severed limbs were destroyed by the magma, his whole body was scarred, and his lungs were damaged. **The Emperor deliberately gimped Vader's recovery, consigning him to that suit when it was damned well possible to have put him back together in normal condition. ***No, I don't know why Anakin Skywalker didn't have his hand reattached in a bacta tank, nor do I know why he didn't get a full-flesh prosthetic like Luke did. It is a mystery. The point, however, is that sometimes things like this may happen. While the GM will try to be lenient, if you are fighting in a place where loose limbs will be lost or destroyed (or if you are pulled away from the fracas by your comrades who fail to recover your loose limbs in the process,) you may wind up with a prosthetic instead of a hand returned to you. Prosthetics Prosthetics do not impose any penalty on Use the Force checks. The Force is with you, not your Midichlorians, which are an effect of a high Force sensitivity, not a cause. (How else would crystalline sentiences be Force-Sensitive, then?) *It should be known that there may be prosthetics which perform better than biological components. While you are free to use these in the event of losing such capability to normal causes, having perfectly functioning body parts removed in favor of an increase to one's attributes or abilities is a Dark Sided act and worthy of a Dark Side Score increase. Stunting As an Exalted player, the concept of stunts pleases me; players doing over-the-top, heroic things as befitting Jedi will be rewarded by being made more likely to succeed, and further adding to characters' Force Points or even invoking a free Destiny Point. The way stunting works is simple; to promote role-playing and good, vivid descriptions, one simply must describe what one is doing. Detail will be taken into consideration, as will audacity. Essentially, the point is to be awesome, and in so doing, prove that you are truely moving with the will of the Force. Stunts have three tiers. *'The First Teir' is the most basic and common, but should be pretty easy to trigger. The effect is simple; you may apply a Force Point immediately to whatever ends are available considering your current action (such as boosting a roll, or for many force powers, boosting the effect). This does not actually count as using a Force Point, so if it's really important, you can spend an actual Force Point, too. Invoking pretty much any TVTrope will get you at least a first-tier stunt. **In Episode 4, A New Hope, Obi-Wan Kenobi not only uses a mind trick to convince the Stormtroopers that R2-D2 and C-3P0 are not the droids they are looking for, he reinforces how 'little' they mean to him and Luke by adding that "They're for sale, if you want them." His whole speech was audacious and daring, putting words into the mouth of the Stormtrooper. This was a one-die stunt (in a social context, which is perfectly valid), and given Obi-Wan's high level, there was simply no question; the Stormtroopers had no hope to resist him. *'The Second Tier' is the same as First Tier (rolling a bonus as if you had rolled a Force Point), but additionally adds a Force Point to your FP pool; which you can then spend on the roll, if it's that important to you. To invoke a second-tier stunt, some interaction with the scenery is mandatory. (Even in space there is scenery, if only your cockpit,) and your action must be both daring in nature and dramatic in scope. Force Points gained in this way are permanent, but vanish along with any others upon leveling up. Use 'em or lose 'em! **In Episode 5, The Empire Strikes back, Luke Skywalker and Dak Raltar attacked an Imperial AT-AT in a T-47 Snowspeeder. In an absolutely audacious and dangerous move, they used the Snowspeeder's tow-cable to grapple the leg of the AT-AT in an attempt to bring it down. This was a Second-Tier Stunt, adding the effect of a Force Point to Luke's piloting rolls, Dak's gunnery rolls, and giving them both a Force Point. Unfortunately for Dak, even though he may or may not have attempted to use that Force Point to survive the direct hit from the AT-AT's main laser cannon that downed the snowspeeder, Luke was unable to get him free from the crashed fighter before another AT-AT stepped on it. *'The Third Tier' is the hardest to reach, and they will be given out only rarely. In addition to the benefits of the First and Second Tier, successfully pulling off a Third-Tier Stunt grants you a temporary Destiny Point, which lasts until the end of the Scene. Third-Tier stunts must be truely couragous, unique, inventive. Anything that makes your fellow player's jaws drop is good - these stunts are often suicidal on their face; interaction with the scenery is mandatory, and it's the kind of thing that should make your fellow players go "holy smokes." **In Episode 2, Attack of the Clones, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi are pursuing bounty hunter Zam Wessel in a purloined airspeeder. Anakin attempts to 'head Zam off at the pass' by taking a shortcut, but when he emerges from a tunnel, the bounty hunter's speeder is nowhere in sight. Then, young Skywalker simply says "excuse me, Master," and simply drops from the speeder, hurtling through the endless skies; his stated intent is to intersect Zam's speeder as she exits a tunnel far below, and grab on. The jaws of everyone involved drop; this is clearly a Third-Tier stunt, and with the application of a Destiny Point, Anakin simply succeeds through having taken refuge in unmitigated audacity. Note: Third Tier stunts can go horribly, horribly awry if the action attempted is suicidal, but insufficiently awesome or unique; you may be left facing death with only a second-tier, first-tier, or even no stunt to back you up! Please take care when attempting something this audacious. Over-use may well leave the Force uninclined to provide for you. Force-Users and low-velocity projectiles There comes a time when gameplay must nessessarily come before canon, or sense. Specifically, the players don't want to wind up on the wrong side of an enemy grenade-spamming any more than I want what are supposed to be climactic encounters with enemy lightsaber-wielders or whatever resolved by the initiative roll in a hail of thermal detonators, fragmentation grenades and antipersonelle rockets. It's better for all of us. After all, if the enemy see it being super-effective (Jedi uses rocket launcher. It's super-effective!) against them, they're not stupid. They're going to start handing out grenade belts and rocket launchers to the mooks. Therefor, anything that constitutes a low-velocity projectile (including, but not limited to) grenades, rockets, and the like, can be redirected with a reflexive Use the Force skill check by anyone against whom the attack would be effective. The check is simply opposing the original attack roll with a UtF check. Falling five short or less of the attack roll harmlessly tosses the projectile away, and equaling or exceeding it allows the character using the UtF check to either disarm the grenade and keep it, or throw it back freely. (Rockets cannot be disarmed and stored for later, but they can be freely redirected.) Each use of the Force for a reflexive throw-back imposes a -5 penalty on subsequent uses of the Force until and during the next round - IE, if you throw back a grenade once, and then have to roll against another grenade, you will be at a -5 penalty on the second grenade, and a -10 penalty in using the Force on your next round. Redirected projectiles may be re-redirected, resulting in a potential game of Force Ping-Pong with a live bomb as the ball. Gameplay Rules Modifications Hyperspace Travel Times Take the default rules for hyperspace travel and throw 'em out the window, get ready and break out the old graphing calculator, we're going to do some math! Hyperspace travel is based on the grid system found in the galaxymap.pdf file the Game Master has probably distributed to everyone and will distribute again on request. Those main grid squares are important. Travel times are based on the number of grid squares the travel will take you through. Note that all times are modified by the multiplier of your hyperdrive. *Each grid square of distance traveled takes 16 hours to traverse as a baseline. **The Deep Core is extremely densely populated with stars and stellar phenomena that make hyperspace travel very difficult, and the Outer Rim is very poorly charted. Traveling through the Deep Core or the Outer Rim increases the travel time to 24 hours per square. **Major hyperspace lanes and minor trade lanes alike are very well charted and constantly kept up-to-date. These lanes override the difficulty of traveling through the Deep Core (as the best routes have already been found and are kept marked,) and the Outer Rim (as the routes have obviously been charted.) Travel along these routes is safe and secure, taking only eight hours per grid square traveled. For example, it would take a ship with an x1 rated hyperdrive (using the numbers above, unmodified,) without doing anything to shorten or lengthen their journey, 48 hours to travel down the Dragon Trail from Yavin to Alderaan, a distance of 6 grid squares. It would take a ship with a. x0.75 hyperdrive 72 hours to travel from Kuat to Ryloth, down the Hydian Way and transitioning to the Corellian Run. This is how the majority of the galactic starfarers travel; down the charted hyperspace routes. Mishaps almost never happen, the routes are generally well-patrolled and their hazards frequently updated within minutes of being discovered, which is usually soon after they occur. To go off the major space-lanes, however, is more difficult. You'll need a galactic star-chart, the most recently-updated the better. You'll probably want to use the major lanes and the trade lanes to get as close to your destination as possible before going off the mainstream of travel, but you don't have to, of course. If you like, you can plot a 'hard' course from anywhere to anywhere, ignoring the main travel corridors entirely. This is how the Rebel Alliance operated back in the day, to avoid Imperial patrols and random searches; even if they were going to a place that was down a major spacelane, they would often travel parallel to it on an unpredictable vector, so the Empire couldn't intercept them. If you have up-to-date charts and a navicomputer or an astromech droid that can function as a navicomputer (or both,) this is not significantly more risky than traveling along the space-lanes, just slower. If you're plotting your hyperspace jump with out-of-date charts (more than a month old) or without the benefit of a navicomputer or astromech, you may be in trouble. If you're doing a jump with old charts and no navicomputer, you're in real trouble. If you're trying to jump into uncharted sectors; such as into Wild Space, or exploring a star system nobody has visited before, you're in trouble. You're going to have to roll the dice and take your chances. Calculating a hyperspace jump is a Use Computer check. Note that there are no applicable penalties to the reflexive roll to know how bad one has cocked-up a hyperspace jump. *-6 or less: Dismal mishap. You could land anywhere, anywhen, assuming you don't hyperjump into a star or a black hole. If you're very lucky, you'll arrive before your ship has run out of consumables. Attempting to turn off the hyperdrive will destroy you, but it's not all good news: you know immediately that you have suffered some serious shit. *-5 to 0: Mishap. Assuming you don't plow into a supernova or an asteroid field, you're going to come out of hyperdrive on-time, 1d6-1 grid squares off-course from your intended destination. A reflexive DC 20 Use Computer check will tell you you're off-course and let you shut off your hyperdrive, costing you 8 hours to get your bearings and re-align for another jump. *1-6*: Bad Jump: You'll arrive within the target grid square in half again the normal amount of time, but not where you wanted to go. The DC to notice you've made a bad jump is 15, though you'll know it automatically when you fail to drop out of hyperspace on time. You can shut off the hyperdrive to drop out of hyperspace and correct if you wish. *7-11: Slow Jump: The course plotted was conservative and cautious. You'll arrive in half again the normal amount of time, but you know this before you activate the hyperdrive and can choose to scrap the plotted course and try again or to go ahead and eat the extra time in hyperspace. 12-25: Normal jump. Everything goes swimmingly, you arrive on-time and on-target. 26+: Perfect hyperspace jump. You arrive in half the normal time by having shaved corners and used astronomical phenomena to give yourself shortcuts and slingshots. Note that traveling along the hyperspace corridors effectively is taking advantage of the 26+ perfect hyperspace jump. All the vectors have been plotted out already, all the major and minor phenomena accounted for, and kept constantly updated by the stellar cartographer's guilds. As long as you have a working hyperdrive, a working navicomputer and have access to the updated charts you make a perfect jump automatically. Any mishaps along these routes are going to be the result of your own equipment malfunctioning, not the hyperspace coordinates you use. The possible penalties to these checks are: *-15 no navigation equipment. Making a hyperspace jump without a working navicomputer or astromech droid is nigh-unto suicidal. This penalty is waived if you're using the Force to guide your hyperjump, even if you have no navigation equipment whatsoever. (There's a reason all of the first hyperspace explorers were Force-Sensitive.) *-5 damage to navigation equipment. There's a reason anybody who can prefers to have a redundant backup navicomputer or a navicomputer and an astromech. This penalty is also waived if you're capable of using the Force to guide your hyperspace jump, because you switch the damn thing off altogether. *-5 damage to hyperdrive. Nearly all spacers would prefer to use their backup hyperdrive than attempt to jump on a damaged primary. *-5 Fast Jump. Normally, calculating a hyperspace jump takes a minute (10 combat rounds,) because of the precision required and the fact that nobody wants to make a jump without checking their work. However, sometimes you don't have time; sometimes an Interdictor cruiser's gravity wells are breathing down your aft and if you don't jump now, you won't get a chance to later. A hyperdrive jump can be plotted and engaged in six seconds (one combat round) if necessary, but it definitely voids the warranty on your navicomputer and your life insurance policy. You'll have to roll if you're making a fast jump, too, even if you are using a hyperlane. *-5 Old Charts. If your charts are more than a week out of date, the shifty nature of hyperspace can catch you unawares. You'll have to roll. *-10 ancient charts. If you're trying to go to a place that hasn't been visited by the Astrogator's Guild in a century or more, you're making some wild mass guesses on the nature of hyperspace to that place. *-25 uncharted. This is hardcore exploration: either the jump you're making is to a place that hasn't been visited by the Guild in over a millennia, or has never been visited, period. It might be a number in an astronomical catalog, but it might be completely off-the charts in Wild Space. You're about to join the ranks of the great explorers; if you live to tell the tale, that is. There's a lot of trouble you can get into out there, isn't there? Fortunately for you, there are some ways to mitigate the danger. *Aid Another, obviously. Only unique Aid Another sources count: getting 10,000 factory R2 units to spam Aid Another attempts isn't going to give you more than +2, but getting a factory R2 unit and R2-D2 specifically will combine for a +2 bonus. *Synergy from other skills: Knowledge (Physical Sciences) and Knowledge (Galactic Lore) both add +2 to the roll if they're Trained, and an additional +2 for Skill Focus. *+5 Astronomical Charts: above-and-beyond the astrogation charts put out by the Astrogator's Guild, which are designed primarily for navigation to known locations, these massive astronomical charts contain every charted object in the galaxy. *+10 Astrogation Laboratory: A dedicated astrogation laboratory or similar lab which can serve the purpose has specialized equipment for plotting hyperspace, and typically has sensors on the hull to match. As far above as navicomputer and an R2 unit as an R2 unit is against a limited-use navicomputer designed to hold only two jumps for mundane single-circuit freight hauling, these laboratories are found on every deep-space exploration vessel. This bonus is cumulative with the bonus from having full Astronomical Charts (above.) Most such labs come equipped with such charts as a matter of course. *+5 Slow Jump: If you're about to make a hyperspace jump to parts unknown, or if your navicomputer malfunctioned, sent you off course and then blew up, you're probably not going to want to jump with any amount of haste. By taking eight hours to crunch the numbers so thoroughly that you gain a new philosophical understanding of the phrase, you gain a +5 bonus on your roll to plot a course, cumulative with all other bonuses. Exploring deep space is no simple matter. Going off-the-charts is dangerous, no less so today than when the first Duros exploration ship tested their first prototype hyperdrive, lost to the mists of history. Long before the installation of hyperspace beacons, which were themselves replaced with navicomputers, hyperspace jumps had the be calculated the hard way; they still do, if you're making a jump into unknown territory. You'll have to crunch the numbers, set your course, throttle up the hyperdrive and pray. Beseeching the Force for help couldn't hurt. Skills Modifications Athletics Climb, Jump, Ride and Swim have been rolled into Atheletics. I don't see the need to make you pay more than once for "Go places and do things with your body." The relevant ability modifier is based on the original skill: Climbing, Jumping and Swimming remain Strength, Riding has been changed to Charisma. Characters who had purchased any of those original skills now have Athletics. Characters with more than one get refunds and may re-allocate skills. Gather Information Gather Information is no more. Some of it's functions revolved around scouring data nets, thus falling under Computer Use checks, and the rest revolved around bribing the right people, thus falling under Persuasion. Characters who purchased Gather Information are now trained in Persuasion, characters who purchased both Persuasion and Gather Information recieve refunds and may re-allocate their skill training. Droid Reprogramming Droid reprogramming is possible, possibly even for Heroic droids. However, in order to reprogram a Droid's Feats, Talents or Skills, the programmer must themselves possess the Feat, Talent, or Skill they wish to imbue upon a droid, or a suitable pre-programmed reprogramming chip (see Items). If Aid Another is to be used, all aides must themselves possess the Feat, Talent or Skill that wishes to be programmed in, as per the 'Aid Another can only be done for something you would be capable of doing on your own' clause. A droid Hero can bypass this limitation, effectively retraining themselves in a skill, feat or talent they did not have by forgetting one they did have, but they may receive no help which does not possess the Feat, Talent or Skill which they wish to program into themselves. Droid reprogramming attempts takes one hour per level of the droid. No means of Droid Reprogramming or modification may confer upon a droid a feat, talent, or skill which it does not meet the prerequisites to take. Feats Modifications The Vehicular Combat feat negates the penalties for not having Weapon Proficiency (Heavy) and operating a gunner's position on a vehicle. If the operator has both Vehicular Combat and Weapon Proficiency (Heavy), that gunner gains a +2 bonus on attack rolls as if he were a pilot. Force Power Modifications All mental force powers (such as Mind Trick, etcetera,) work on animals without needing any additional talents or feats. Move Object Delete the text in the first paragraph under the "Special" heading. Despite what Yoda said, only the target's size matters; its engine power does not. Mere ion engines are no match for the Force; however, the Pilot or Commanding Officer of a vehicle, if Heroic, may resist your Use the Force check with his or her Willpower Defense. Nonheroic characters stand no chance; whether TIE pilot or simpering Star Destroyer commanding officer. Additionally, Move Object behaves as if all persons possessing it had the Move Massive Object Talent from the Alter talent tree (as appears in Legacy Era Campaign Guide, page 55.) Debris and area affects are simply a natural consequence of throwing around airspeeders and starfighters. To wit, when you successfully use the move object power to move an object of Large size or bigger, you can make an area attack with the object instead of throwing it at or dropping it on a single target, as normal for the power. You must spend a Force Point when you activate the power to do this, and the area you target is based on the size of the object: Large 2x2, Huge 3x3, Gargantuan 4x4, Colossal and larger, 6x6. When you use Move Object to make an area attack with the object you are moving, you compare your Use the Force check to the reflex defense of each creature, droid, and vehicle in the target area. If your check equals or exceeds the target's Reflex Defense, it takes damage from the object (as determined by the move object power). Otherwise, the target takes half damage. This is an area effect. = Character Generation Rules = Star Wars is a larger-than-life setting. I have never agreed with the philosophy that player characters must be ineffective mechanically in order to be good from a role-playing sense. On the other hand, ruthless, nonsensical min/maxxing makes Baby Skywalker cry. To that end, the following changes to character generation have been made: Class The Jedi class is not an out and out requirement for all three of your starting levels - some characters may have had adventures in other classes before coming to the Jedi Praxeum. It's even plausable that some characters have no levels in the Jedi class, though this should be very rare indeed. However, all characters are required to be Force-Users of the Jedi traditions - and only the Jedi traditions. After all, this is a Jedi game. All organic players are actively pursuing lives as Jedi - and if your character is in any way, shape, or form "not a Jedi, but a something in Jedi's clothing," then you need to re-think the character and come up with a new one. If you cannot abide by this rule, please excuse yourself - I don't want to see another Boba Fett clone masquerading as a Jedi. Level New players start the game with XP equal to that of the least-experianced player character. Hit Points Post-1st Level No rolling is nessessary. Just take the maximum hit points for your hit dice. Build Points Character generation takes place on a 40-point-buy scale, using the normal prices. (Droids receive 34 points.) Bearing in mind that standard point buy is 25, 20 for droids, I dare say this is more than generous. Attributes Your ability stats (before reckoning racial adjustments or droid upgrades) are, however, limited in some ways. No more than one attribute may be a score of 17 or 18, OR two attributes may be scores of 15 or 16. The rest must be 14 or less. This is not an attempt to punish, mind; this is an attempt to see more well-rounded characters. For example, these arrays (before adjustments) are valid, though I won't hazard to guess what other stat assignments players will come up with: Wealth and Equipment I detest at an instinctive level any form of randomness in character generation. You start with (Level*(Level-1))*1,000 credits to spend on equipment. (Twice this for those with the Noble class's Wealth talent.) You start with the same amount of money in non-equipment - which may be spent on things like property (Jedi often find uses for safehouses) and favors (A one-time favor costs 2,000 credits * the CL of the character who owes it to you.) For a seventh-level character, this means that you start out with 42,000 Cr worth of gear, and 42,000 credits worth of intangibles/illiquids. 84,000 each for those with the Noble's Wealth talent. The Jedi Order has recently lost its official Republic backing, and is no longer officially blanket-sanctioned to carry any equipment up to Military availability onto worlds. However, this attempt to impose top-down passive-aggressive suppression of Jedi activities is not working out terribly well. What you can get away with carrying depends on the planet and how friendly it is to Jedi: Anybody can walk onto Tatooine carrying an arsenal on his back and nobody will stop him, for example, but he'll get a lot of attention from the wrong sorts. The Naboo currently love the Jedi Order, but they'd still rather you not carry a rocket launcher through the streets of Theed. Coruscanti police probably won't attempt to arrest a Jedi on sight for trying to enter the planet with weaponry, but they will tell him to take the ordnance back to his ship and put it under lock and key. Generally, if the place is 'civilized,' you can get away with a blaster pistol and no more. If it's very civilized (polite society; Naboo's cities, the upper-crust of Courscant) you probably won't get away with that much unless the locals love you and are willing to extend to you the same authority that they extend to their own law enforcement. If the place is wilderness or wild and wooly fringe (Naboo's countryside and swamps, the Courscant lower city, Cloud City on Bespin) you can get away with blaster rifles and carbines (and, well, probably more if you don't get seen, but even a countryside sheriff's eyes are going to pop if you're toting around anti-vehicular rockets.) If the place is lawless or near-to lawless (such as Tatooine) you can carry pretty much whatever you want. The locals don't regulate things up to blaster rifles, and they're not willing to try to enforce regulations on things heavier than blaster rifles for fear you'll use them on their law enforcement. Feats Everyone gets Weapon Proficiency with pistols. If you would have gotten proficiency with blaster pistols anyway, you get proficiency with rifles, and if you would've gotten both, then you get Weapon Proficiency (Advanced Melee Weapons) as a freebie as well. Specifically, this means that Jedi add Weapon Proficiency with pistols to their list of starting feats, Nobles and Scoundrels add proficiency with rifles, and Scouts and Soldiers add Proficiency (Advanced Melee Weapons). These feats are considered to be on the class in question's starting feats list for purposes of choosing your multiclassing feat. In line with the increase of offensive proficiency, everyone also receives an increase in their defensive ability. Those classes which do not start with any armor proficiencies (everything except Soldier) automatically get Light Armor Proficiency, and Soldiers automatically get Heavy Armor Proficiency. This holds true for droids as well; note page 193 of the Saga edition core rulebook. A Soldier's Heavy Armor Proficiency is held to be on it's starting class feats list for purposes of choosing your multiclass feat. Unleashed Every heroic character in the galaxy, whether Force-Sensitive or not, is considered to have the Unleashed feat. Beware, for this includes your foes! Skills Characters who start the game with only a single class may choose any one additional skill to be a permanent class skill for their character. This skill must be justified by your background, and will not 'pay for itself' - you must still acquire training in the skill by spending your skill trainings or taking the skill training feat. Creating a Droid character *On Table 11-3: Droid Locomotion, ignore the "Squared" bit of the calculation for every form of droid locomotion. There are entire solar systems dedicated to manufacturing droid components, droid parts aren't hard to get. =Powers and Maneuvers= All Force-Sensitive characters gain a freebie Force Training. This replaces the freebie single power that you used to have. All characters' space action sheets gain a single Starship Tactics feat for free. This replaces the freebie single power that you used to have. Talents All Force-Sensitive characters may take a free talent from one of the Force-Sensitive general Talent trees at first level. This talent must come from the Force-Sensitive Talent Trees found in the Force chapter of the SWSE rulebook, and may not come from any class-level talent trees. Droids may take a free talent from the class tree of the heroic class they belong to at first level. Everyone with one level in the Jedi class gets Block and Deflect as free Talents. Frankly, they're core Jedi skills that we've seen even younglings use on-screen, and hopefully it will encourage the players to use their lightsabers. New as of 11.22.2010 You also get Force Focus from the Control talent tree. Do note that its rules are being experimented with, so please consult Experimental House Rules. Thank you. 'Ground Sheet and Space Sheet' In the past, my house rules revolved around granting bonus feats and talents so that players may maintain an ability to fight in space while still remaining competitive on the ground. While this worked to high degree, it was unnecessarily complicated: the simple and elegant solution to the problem presented itself, but would have been problematic to implement mid-game. As the game is being formed again, the solution can now be implemented: Players are to maintain two character sheets (quite possibly on the same page) for their character. These sheets will share a high degree of overlap: Classes are the same, taken in the same order, and skill choices remain the same. However, talents chosen and feats picked are probably going to vary: this is because one sheet will be used for normal activities, the other sheet will be used for activities in space. Some talents and feats will be pegged to a character, meaning they have to carry over from one side to the other. Primarily these are going to be any skill-swap talents like Force Pilot and other character's strength-in-the-force things like, well, Strong in the Force. This includes Skill Training and Skill Focus feats. =Combat House Rules= Critical Hits In lieu of dealing double damage, critical hits automatically equal a -1 drop on the Condition track. If the damage dealt exceeds the target's Damage Threshold, the automatic -1 step becomes Persistent, and the target suffers an additional non-persistent drop in threshold as well. Heroic characters in vehicles Characters with Heroic class levels who are aboard a vehicle and actively crewing that vehicle (IE, are in command of a crew station or function) add an amount of hit points to the vehicle's total hit points equal to their own maximum hit points. Characters who are passengers do not. This won't mean much for large capital ships, but it should help to alleviate some of the ultra-lethality of starfighter and vehicular combat towards heroes. Category:Knights of the New Republic